


Investigations

by unvsval



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, dumb college shit, i got this ask on tumblr, investigative journalism au, mentions of murder and violence, their college kids, they refer to themselves as 'the team', they run a 'blog' that investigates and solves cold cases, they're pretty good at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett and Andrew are college students who look into old cold cases and run an investigative journalism website where they document their investigation.
Relationships: Amy Bennett/Marley Spinelli, Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this by gandrewstolemyheart (if you have an ao3 account, let me know you name and I'll put it here as well!) on tumblr.  
> I will warn you, this first chapter is set months before the second chapter.  
> Even though it's only the first chapter, it was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy!

** Date: December 17th, 2015 **

The tag of his sweater was rough against his skin. Occasionally, he’d pick up the edge of the fabric to scratch at his hip where the label sat. Aside from that, his hands moved quickly across his keyboard. What he was doing, or more clearly writing, was a mystery to Garrett, the man who’d probably been staring for way too long.

Every once in a while, the ginger boy across the study room would glance up and give Garrett a strange look and Garrett felt like he needed to clarify why he was staring but he didn’t want to seem creepy or interrupt the man’s work. He had since given up on trying to write the essay he had to turn in by midnight. Midnight had come and gone, and Garrett’s brain was too fried to focus on a computer screen. The other man looked up again, gave Garrett a strange look again, and looked back down again. Garrett sighed.

He leaned his head back on his chair to face the ceiling and closed his eyes. Midnight had passed and 3 am was approaching quickly. He had until 4 before his roommate and best friend, Caleb came downstairs looking for him. Garrett debated on taking a nap but then decided against it for some reason he couldn’t quite remember when he opened his eyes back up.

The ginger man from across the room was looking at him and his entire face flushed when he realized that he’d been caught staring, but Garrett either didn’t or was too tired to care. The other man in the room opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened, and Garrett’s friend Ricky rushed in.

“Andrew! Garrett! Marley’s about to throw a pumpkin off the roof!” He grinned maniacally, “I’m going to light it on fire.”

The other man in the room, Andrew (apparently) sighed and put his head in his hands with the heaviest sigh Garrett had ever heard from another human being, “Ricky, no.”

“What? Come one, man! It’s gonna be so cool! A _pumpkin_ that’s on _fire!"_ He reiterated like a change in tone would change Andrew’s mind. It didn’t, it just made him drag his hand down his face and look at Ricky with tired eyes.

“Ricky, you could get arrested.”

“Well, now wait a minute,” they both turned to Garrett, “What if the pumpkin doesn’t light anything on fire and one of us just stands on the ground with an extinguisher? It's falling into the parking lot anyway, right”

Andrew blinked at him with a pained look, like he couldn’t believe he was stuck in a room with two literal dumbasses. At least one of them was sane enough to offer safety precautions. Lord knows, Ricky wouldn’t have thought of it himself. Andrew seemed to stare into Garrett’s soul, examine every one of his thoughts, and tell him they were all shit before the ginger sighed.

“I’m pretty sure you’re gonna do it regardless of what I say, so let’s go,” Andrew waved a hand, and just like that Ricky was gone, the only trace he was even there: the door he left open. Garrett stood up and Andrew followed suit, neither of them bothered to grab their stuff, apparently both planning on returning as soon as this whole pumpkin thing was over.

Garrett texted Caleb to come downstairs just as Ricky was coming back with one of the small extinguishers the apartments provided under every kitchen sink. He must have gone to Amy and Marley’s place to grab it, he couldn’t have gone up the four flights of stairs it would have taken to get to his or Garrett’s apartment and back down that quickly.

“Alright, Marley’s already on the roof, and Amy and I are going up with lighters. You guys got this?” He handed Andrew the extinguisher with an inquisitive eyebrow. Andrew rolled his eyes in response but took the damn thing with a small huff.

“Yeah, I guess.” Andrew was secretly glad that they lived in apartments and not dorms, the RA last year wouldn’t have let anything remotely like this slide. He was kind of excited. Ricky nodded with the same stupid grin and rushed up the stairs, passing by Caleb.

“Where’s he going?” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run.”

Garrett decided to answer as Andrew led him and Caleb outside, “Marley’s going to throw a pumpkin off the roof, He’s gonna light it on fire.”

Caleb nodded, “Nice!”

“Right?” Garrett smiled.

The air outside was cold and Garrett enjoyed every second of it, his body was really good at regulating itself in most temperatures so he didn’t think twice about taking off his jacket and offering it to a now-shivering Andrew.

“Here, you look cold.”

“Thanks, man. I’m fucking freezing.”

Garrett took the extinguisher so Andrew could shove his arms through the sleeves of the taller man’s jacket. It was a size too large for Garrett and about three sizes too large for Andrew. Cheers from the rooftop brought everyone’s eyes up to the roof where Marley held a flaming pumpkin above her head. She shook it up and down with what would have made a great cartoon, evil witch cackle. Her girlfriend, Amy’s gaze of just pure, sickeningly sweet love was visible thanks to the flames the large, orange fruit emitted.

Garrett was surprised there weren’t more people out to see this, but he attributed the small crowd to the fact that it was a little past three in the morning on a Tuesday night. Aside from his little group of people, there were only two other residents outside to watch what was happening. Both of them were on their phones, however, and Garrett was sure he’d get some questions tomorrow about his friend-and did she really throw the pumpkin down four stories? Garrett, that’s insane-who held a flaming pumpkin above her head.

“Alright!” She yelled down, “Garrett, you ready?!”

He waved the extinguisher in response and nodded.

“Let’s go! Okay, three! Two! One!” She let the pumpkin go and a second later it was dispersed amongst the concrete. The group on the roof let out loud whoops and hollers for a little while before heading back inside. The little orange pieces of flaming fruit were extinguished one by one as Garrett walked around the parking lot in front of the complex.

“You a sophomore?” He asked Andrew who followed a few paces behind him with his hands in the pockets of Garrett’s jacket. Andrew nodded.

“Yeah, you?”

“Junior. What’s your major?”

Andrew hummed, hopping up onto one of the concrete parking blocks. “Film and production. I might change it though; I’m thinking about changing it, at least.”

“Really? What are you thinking you want to do?”

“I’ve always been interested in investigative journalism, like, of cold-cases and stuff, you know? So maybe journalism. Although, I think I want to look at the mentality of it all, so psychology, maybe?”

“Yeah, I get you, that’s what I’m trying to do, maybe not quite like that. I’m currently a journalism major; I’m minoring in criminal justice. I think I just want to do it on the side, though. I don’t know, Ricky said I’d be really good at teaching history or something along those same lines.” Garrett finished extinguishing the pumpkin and started back to the room the apartment provided for studying college students. Andrew kept up with him.

“That’s cool. Any particular reason you don’t think you want this as your career?”

Garrett shrugged, “Not really, it just doesn’t feel right, you know?”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah. Got any advice if I change my major to journalism?” Their shoulders brushed as they walked along. Garrett groaned.

“Don’t get behind on the essays. My god, there are so many. You miss one or put it off, and you still have to worry about it, and then you also have like six more to take care of. It’s crazy.” Garrett rubbed an itch out of the corner of his eye behind his glasses.

Andrew thought for a second. He tilted his head and looked up at Garrett, “Maybe psychology then.” 

Garrett laughed, “Ricky will probably agree with you there. If he wasn’t a whatever kind of music major he is, he’s always said he’d be a psychology major.” 

“Speaking of, how do you know Ricky anyway?”

“I’ve known Ricky for years, we applied together. You?”

Andrew shrugged, “I’m just his roommate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I kind of want to try leaving questions at the end of each chapter kind of like Garrett does with his video but I'm not really sure how that will go, so consider this the test run; 
> 
> What's a way that you show love that other people might not pick up on?
> 
> My answer:  
> This kind of varies from person to person, but a big way I show love is by letting people look into my music taste a bit, or by putting some of their favorite songs into my all-the-time playlists.


End file.
